Heist
Heists are special Bounties provided by the Vox Solaris Syndicate on Fortuna, which are aimed at taking down the Orb Mothers defending the various Corpus installations out on the Orb Vallis. To perform heists, the player must have first reached the rank of Old Mate with Solaris United. They must then talk to Eudico in the backroom inside Fortuna, which is accessible by visiting Fortuna and then using Fast Travel from the Main Menu: > FAST TRAVEL > LITTLE DUCK. Profit-Taker Orb Heist Profit-Taker consists of 4 different Bounties leading up to the final confrontation. Unlike with normal Bounties, each Heist has its own unique storyline relating to the process of taking down the Orbs. The Heist must initially be accomplished in sequence for the first time before being able to freely replay each stage. Phase 1 Acknowledging the Orbs being a threat to Solaris United's operations, Eudico, The Business, and Little Duck coordinate a plan to destroy the Profit-Taker Orb. The Business explains that Profit-Taker is an autonomous battle platform with a hybrid AI whose commands and controls have been proven impenetrable, armed with Sentient adaptive shielding that is reinforced by a satellite in geosynchronous orbit, and a heavy armor plating that is used in Corpus warships which renders traditional weaponry ineffective. The group plans out steps to prepare to combat Profit-Taker: #Knock out the orbital overcharger. #Decode and bypass the Sentient shielding. #Obtaining weaponry to penetrate the heavy duty carapace. Little Duck has an informant in The Quills waiting to meet within a Vallis cave. However, the Tenno arrives too late to find the informant dead from a Corpus ambush, his body carrying fishing bait. Realizing this as a sign, the Tenno must fish in the cave to find three digital manifests attached to servofish. The manifests point to a random Corpus-controlled base in the Vallis, which must be taken over. One of the Corpus will possess a datamass that will allow overriding a terminal, which must then be defended as Eudico hacks its system to take control. Once the base is controlled, Vox Solaris discovers that the base wiped their data clean, but sent a drone out in the middle of nowhere. The Tenno must locate the drone, shoot it down, and then kill Corpus reinforcements to secure the drone. With the drone secured and its contents containing the satellite protocols, Little Duck heads topside for the next part of the operation. Phase 2 Players can initiate Phase 2 by talking to Little Duck outside of Fortuna's elevator in the Orb Vallis after they've completed Phase 1 without having to return inside to Fortuna. Alternatively, players already inside Fortuna can initiate Phase 2 by talking to Eudico at the Backroom. The harmonic schema of Profit-Taker's shields are located within the Enrichment Labs, so Little Duck will keep the entrance occupied as the Tenno raids the area. The designs are locked within a triple-locked data vault whose passkeys expire if not reauthorized regularly. Each passkey is guarded by a Corpus Director, all who have been ordered to self-preserve. However, knowing that the Corpus take self-profit above all else, Vox declares a credit raid on the labs, forcing the directors out of hiding. Within four to five minutes, the Tenno must kill the Armaments Director, Vivisect Director, and the Sentient Research Director inside the Enrichment Labs, then exit and raid the data vault just outside. Profit-Taker proceeds to taunt the Tenno as two Terra Ambulas appear outside the vault, which must be killed before claiming the datamass within and taken back to Fortuna Phase 3 Little Duck has discovered that the weaponry needed to kill Profit-Taker is right beneath her, so a distraction is needed to lure her off her pedestal. The Business plans to upload the recoded protocols to disable the satellite and use the schema to gather data for the Orb's weakness, while Little Duck steals the weaponry. The Enrichment Labs have gone into full lockdown, but Boon had rigged open a backdoor vent, leading to a terminal to upload the protocols. However, the upload fails, as an antennae outside requires reboot. Both objects must be hacked within less than one minute of each other. With the satellite disabled, The Business bombards Profit-Taker with mortars, forcing her off the roof. Enraged, Profit-Taker engages the Tenno. For The Business to analyze the Orb, its shields must be damaged. Once the "Data Gathered" meter reaches 66.66%, The Business asks the Tenno to cycle their damage, now requiring to adapt to Profit-Taker's weaknesses. However, the shield's Sentient adapation makes it immune to all but the damage type displayed on its forehead. Furthermore, the Orb's weakness can change through various means: *When the adaptation remains unchanged for 20 seconds, the shield will naturally cycle to another element. *If the Orb takes too much damage from its current element, the shield will quickly cycle to another element as a countermeasure. *If the Orb is struck with damage, the shield will adopt another weakness. Note that when the shield changes weaknesses, it cannot change again for another five seconds. In this stage, the player is not expected to deplete Profit-Taker's shields entirely; The Business will have his data long before that. Once enough data is gathered, the Tenno must quickly return to Fortuna. The first time this stage is completed they will receive a Gravimag, and an inbox message from Ordis containing an Archweapon Deployer with instructions on how to use it. Installing the Gravimag gear wheel and give that thing "the business".|Your loyal Cephalon, Ordis}} Phase 4 With the Gravimag and the shielding data, the Tenno are now ready to destroy Profit-Taker. However, The Business discovers that the Orb is heading to what appears to be the middle of nowhere, to which Little Duck confesses that the Orb Mother's satellite shielding didn't shut down, but simply changed alignment, and that the Orb is attempting to realign it at this location. The Profit-Taker Orb will be found wandering in the Vallis until it is engaged, with massive Corpus reinforcements at the ready. A level 60 specter of Little Duck also appears in some locations, assisting the Tenno. The battle can be divided in a number of phases. #The Orb's shielding behaves the same way as in Stage 3 and must be taken down fully. #Once the Tenno successfully take down the Orb's shield layer, its main body will become invulnerable to damage, but its four legs become vulnerable. The legs must then be destroyed using Archgun fire by calling down the Archweapon Deployer to disable the Orb, at which point its main body becomes vulnerable to damage. #*The Deployer has a cooldown of 5 minutes, but resets on looting Heavy Weapon Ammo pickups dropped from spawning Terra Manker. #At 75% health, the Orb will launch 4 pylons that will land around the area and become invulnerable in an attempt to restore its shielding. The Tenno must destroy those pylons to continue the fight. The pylons are protected by a spherical barrier that nullifies gunfire, but can be physically passed through. #At 50% health, the Orb's shields will fully regenerate, requiring it to be taken down again. The Orb's attacks will become stronger. #At 25% health, the Orb will launch 6 pylons instead of 4. #Once the 6 pylons are destroyed, the Orb's shields will regenerate again. However, Little Duck warns the Tenno that the Corpus have seen through her plan and are manually attempting to restore the Orb's satellite shielding. The squad is given 4 to 5 minutes to defeat the Orb once and for all. The Orb becomes desperate, which is reflected in its attacks, more powerful than ever. #The Orb, finally defeated, will release its drops for the Tenno to retrieve and clear the Heist. However, this victory is short-lived as the Orb, in a last ditch attempt to wipe out the Tenno, continues to receive overcharge from the satellite and prepares to self-destruct. The Business urges the squad to run for their lives as the Orb goes out in a monstrous explosion, instantly downing anything within its 300 meter radius, only then is the battle finally over. Its drops must be collected before the explosion. Rewards Phase 1 = |-|Phase 2 = |-|Phase 3 = |-|Phase 4 = Exploiter Orb Heist Unlike with Profit-Taker, Exploiter's Heist only consists of one matchmaking Bounty, without specific reward other than Solaris United standing, and leads players directly to the confrontation with the Orb Mother. However, in order to fight the Exploiter Orb, one Diluted Thermia is required, which is obtained from the bi-weekly Thermia Fractures event. Notes *Heist cutscenes can be skipped by pressing the Fire button (default ). *During Phases 3 and 4 of the Profit-Taker Orb Heist: **The Profit-Taker Orb is immune to the effects of , , and . **The 's switching elemental-status Secondary Fire mechanic does not work on the Profit-Taker Orb. Even if the player matches an element to the Orb's elemental shield vulnerability, it deals no damage. **The at Rank 40 can cycle the Profit-Taker's shield damage just as the Operator Amps do. **The Profit-Taker's shield can take a fifth of its total Shield Value before automatically switching to another elemental weakness. One fifth of the Shield Value is Equal to ~162,645 Shield Points. *Prior to , the Exploiter Orb was not fought through a Heist, instead she could be fought at any time upon entering Deck 12. *Despite being directly tied to Vox Solaris, dealing with Profit-Taker Orb or the Exploiter Orb in their respective Heists give reputation to Solaris United instead. Patch History *Increased Atmo Systems drop by 1 quantity (from 4 to 5) across the board for the Profit-Taker Heists rewards to slightly reduce friction in ranking up in Fortuna. *Matchmaking for the Exploiter Orb fight can now be done by visiting Eudico in Little Duck’s room! *Profit-Taker Bounty 1 now requires you to have a Fishing Spear equipped in your Gear. *Players no longer need to wait for Eudico to finish her greeting dialog when initially prompting the ‘Briefing’. *Adjusted Eudico transmission timing during the Profit-Taker Bounty 3, which also fixes overlapping Eudico transmissions. *Fixes towards Profit-Taker not entering last Pylon phase in the Profit-Taker Bounty 4. *Fixed players who didn’t initiate the Profit-Taker Bounty being unable to skip the intro cutscene. *Fixed Profit-Taker dipping its toe in coolant and attempting to teleport, resulting in breaking its AI. *Fixed incorrect Little Duck transmissions during Profit-Taker Bounties. *You can now skip the Profit-Taker Bounty cutscenes. **''There was much debate before launch about how to treat these - there have been cases of 'cutscenes & skipping' causing toxicity in other games and communities, which is something we wanted to avoid. We are going to find a way to quickly enable skipping, and put our hope in the positivity of the Tenno that there won't be disrespect toward players who want to watch the Cutscenes for the first time in the event people matchmake together!'' *Replaced the Profit-Taker Phase 4 Vaulted Relic reward with a Mesa Prime Relic. *Increased the reward chance of Gyromag, Atmo and Repeller Systems from Profit-Taker Bounties. *Tweaks towards Eudico’s Profit-Taker Bounty transmissions. *Fixed missing Transmissions for "Stealing Tech" Profit-Taker Bounty. *Fixed an issue with 'Back Room' holograms not being replicated properly based on Heist phase. *Introduced. }} See Also *Bounty de:Heists es:Atraco Category:Update 24 Category:Missions